


One More

by voxnihili



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, D/s, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4704665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxnihili/pseuds/voxnihili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itachi and Shisui have found a new game they enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More

**Author's Note:**

> from dusk till dawn season 2 is on and I'm having a huge girl crush on santanico. now this has nothing to do with that, I just wanted to make Itachi as sexually confident as her, thus this itashi D/s happened xD

“Last one there is a sore loser..”

“Hey!”

Shisui's smirk was the last thing Itachi saw as he sunshined away from him, disappearing in a flash, leaving nothing but a whisk of air that swirled around Itachi's feet.

Itachi had no intentions to run after him, even if it was what Shisui would have wanted.

They were alone, and would be alone for as long as they wanted. Their mission had been a success, leaving both in a good mood and with some time on their hands, as no one expected them to return in a while.

Even the weather was content, with no clouds to drape the sky nor any wind to disturb the forest.

Everything being still made it a challenge for Itachi to blend in, as branches tweaked and leaves scattered as he tried to move through the trees.

It would be awful if Konoha had scouts in the area. If Itachi were to be seen, he'd have to report to the hokage immediately and his and Shisui's plans would thus be ruined.

Itachi made it to the ruins though, years of training hadn't gone him by. The terraced, vegetated mountain that was the Uchiha hideout was not hard to miss, yet it was abandoned and rarely visited. The halls were empty, nothing but residue etched into the ancient stones keeping him company.

He did not bother covering the echo of his steps as he walked into the cold and dark complex, knowing that there was nothing else waiting for him but Shisui.

“Gods, Itachi, I knew you'd lose but I never guessed you'd lose _this_ bad.”

Itachi was amused, but didn't hide his disdain at the remark by the boy draped across the throne by the end of the hall, adorned with their family emblem.

Shisui shrugged, sliding off the throne and paced over to Itachi, earning a snort from him.

Shisui's warm palms glid over Itachi's cheeks, fingers prying into his scalp as they reached the sensitive spot behind his ears, strands of hair getting caught in between and pulled.

Itachi's thumb was mapping out Shisui's lip, visibly making the other shiver, while the other hand found its way to the curls in Shisui's nape, pulling just as hard in return. 

They both tried to see the depths of the fires inside the other's eyes, or the evidence of pleasure when Shisui twisted his finger just right, or Itachi dipped his thumb inside Shisui's mouth, both failing to keep their eyes open.

And as Itachi's moist thumb slid down Shisui's chin, to his neck, to his collarbone, their mouths collided, their grips on each other tightened, and they communicated in a language only comprehensible to them.

Shisui's cold breath as he whispered in Itachi's ear was felt all the way down to Itachi's toes, curling them, making Itachi's muscles clench from the shivers.

“That thing you did last time.. I want.. it again.”

Itachi's palms slid down Shisui's waistband, feeling Shisui's strong muscles under his fingers, pushing down the pants halfway.

He pulled away.

Shisui's confused eyes followed him as he took a few steps back.

“Alright.”

Shisui's worry turned into a smirk, and he stepped out of the pants Itachi had pulled down, and removed all apparel and clothes.

“Squat.”

“What?”

“Squat,” Itachi told him to, and despite Shisui's scared look he did so anyway, watching Itachi carefully, his half erect cock jutting out between his legs.

“This is not what we did last time,” Shisui asked carefully, as Itachi did his best to correct Shisui's posture, spreading his legs and pulling his arms back, untying his forehead protector and letting it fall to the stone floor.

“No, but you'll like this,” Itachi assured him, leaning down before him and testing Shisui's stance by pushing gently at his knees. “I bet a ninja like you could stay like this for some time,” Itachi taunted, letting Shisui's competitive side that he had shown earlier work against him.

He let his palm slide up Shisui's erection, working Shisui to full hardness.

And when Shisui leaned in to kiss Itachi, out of turn, he turned into a cloud of crows that threatened to sway Shisui's posture.

They reformed behind Shisui, and Itachi looked down at the now flustered and slightly frustrated Shisui who peeked behind his shoulder.

“Activate your sharingan,” Itachi demanded, leaving Shisui behind who was already struggling to keep still in his position. “You'll watch.”

Shisui groaned from behind him, as Itachi climbed onto the stone throne, throwing his legs over the armrest and pushing down his pants enough to move about. He felt Shisui's eyes latch onto him as his one hand slowly gripped his cock, squeezing it in a twist.

Itachi was not usually a very vocal person, but he didn't fight the sigh of pleasure that escaped his lips.

His free hand touched his lips, dipping in digit by digit, and as he turned his head slightly it seemed Shisui had more trouble staying still.

His hair was matted damp across his forehead, and if Itachi looked closely enough a blush was starting to paint his cheeks.

He looked away again, pretending Shisui was not even there, thoroughly wetting his fingers while his hand pressed into the base of his cock, letting his fingers roll slightly.

He moved his hand down, obscuring the already tainted view for Shisui, sighing softly as his finger pressed easily into him.

He was already used to Shisui's girth.

He didn't fight the whimper.

“Itachi, this was not what I wanted,” Shisui whined, the heavy arousal thick in his voice, but Itachi ignored him completely.

He pressed his knuckles in deeper, feeling a bit frustrated as well, adding another, his other hand now kneading the head of his penis.

His hazy eyes turned to watch Shisui, the beads of precum that dropped onto the cold floor, and the hand that was defiantly, slowly inching towards the neglected thing.

“Don't,” Itachi warned, shifted his hips, sliding further down in the chair. Shisui's hand stopped, but the small complaints grew louder.

Itachi's legs worked their way out of the pants, letting them pool down on the floor as he withdrew his hands and rolled off the chair.

He padded over to Shisui, who looked at him with hopeful eyes. He towered over Shisui for a moment, before he in a snakelike fashion leaned down to the same level as Shisui, eying his full lips for a moment before he got down on his fours, rolling his shoulders.

His breath ghosted over the tip of Shisui's cock, making the other shift his foot in anticipation. He let his hair tickle it as he instead leaned over to suck on the inside of the thigh, his nose bumping into the hot flesh.

The motion made Shisui nearly lose balance, his hand quickly taking hold of Itachi's hair, who once again turned into a flock of crows that evaded Shisui's touch.

Shisui supported himself off the ground instead, before he could return to his previous posture, now sweating and feeling more and more frustrated by the second.

The crows gathered together again and Itachi returned, his eyes now red as Shisui's.

Shisui stiffened, his muscles clenching in paralysis and he groaned again.

“It's genjutsu, don't fight it,” Itachi explained, and hoped Shisui would learn his lesson not to move again.

He walked to his behind, watching the ripples of sweat trail down his defined back, and Itachi moved down.

He sat on the palms of his feet, and pushed his knees under Shisui's legs, nestling his aching cock between the cheeks of Shisui's ass.

He angled his head breathed calmly into Shisui's nape, letting him rest down onto Itachi's thighs.

“Gods, please just touch me,” Shisui managed to speak through Itachi's genjutsu, and Itachi complied.

His hands moved to Shisui's thighs, feeling the softness of them, to where they connected with Shisui's groin, up to his ribs and hard nipples, to his neck.

“Not there,” he groaned, and Itachi scoffed. His hand trailed downwards again, and his hand quickly tapped the tip of Shisui's cock before he withdrew it again. He pressed his chest onto Shisui's back, his palm feeling Shisui's stomach, taking in him breathing raggedly for a moment.

He leaned upwards and kissed Shisui behind his ear, before his fingers intruded the warm mouth of the other male.

He let Shisui taste his fingers for a while, waiting for the genjutsu to dissipate and for Shisui to prove himself again.

He pulled out the fingers, having toyed with Shisui's tongue enough, letting his head rest against Shisui's back as he gently pushed his cock aside, pressing and massaging around Shisui's opening for some time.

Shisui was tense on Itachi's thighs, anticipating the breaching.

However, Itachi had well worked through his senses, and as his other hand snaked around to grab Shisui's erection, he moaned and shivered, relaxing enough for Itachi to slip the end of his finger inside.

It felt very different from when he did this to himself. More tight, more forced, more exciting.

He continued to work his finger until he could push it a knuckle deeper, he continued to work his hand until Shisui's cock felt hot and slippery, swollen and twitchy, until Shisui was a mess writhing under his touch.

He could feel Shisui respond to every stroke, every curl of his finger, he could smell the pheromones and feel the heat, he could hear Shisui's arousal and the way Shisui moved against him made him feel jolts of electricity deep under his skin.

“Fuck, Itachi, can I move?” Shisui asked, his voice torn with lust.

“Yes,” Itachi permitted, immediately feeling Shisui's tired legs fold out, his full weight crushing Itachi under him, making his movements awkward but not impossible.

Shisui moved down, resting atop his elbows, offering his body to Itachi, and as he did so Itachi once again dispersed into crows.

“No, I was so close!” Shisui complained, as Itachi reformed by the throne.

This time, he didn't bother try to hide himself from Shisui's view as his legs spread apart and he slumped over the chair, pleasuring himself in the ways just he knew he liked.

Shisui kept watch through eyes clouded with lust, his body trembling but so coiled with tension.

“Itachi, please..” Shisui whined, asking for permission that Itachi did not answer.

Shisui did approach, defiantly, down by Itachi's feet, making his way up with fiery kisses.

Itachi let him pull out his hand, and replace it with his own. His hot mouth engulfed Itachi's cock, making Itachi's insides burn just as fiercely, deep in the pits of his stomach.

Slurping noises filled the room as Itachi let Shisui pleasure him, let him place kisses all over his groin, lap at veins and curves, his lips nibble at folds of skin and move his finger around inside him.

Itachi's fingers kept pulling and brushing off Shisui's soft locks, tried to find some leverage as his body was submerging in thick desire, thrill and satisfaction overwhelming his senses.

He let Shisui return the favour, he let him beg for his own release, earn it.

His body moved on its own accord as he grew closer, as goosebumps rose and his toes curled, pleasure spreading throughout his body and making him come in trembling waves inside Shisui's mouth.

Shisui let him calm down for a moment, stroking himself in the meanwhile, reveling in the afterglow of Itachi's orgasm.

Shisui climbed on top of Itachi on the chair, leaning down enough to let Itachi wipe off traces of cum, a silent moment of them both just appreciating the others beauty.

Itachi however, was quick to grant Shisui's demands, taking Shisui cock that was only inches from his face, letting his tongue dip into the slit, before taking the head in between his lips and massaging it.

“Oh, oh gods Itachi,” Shisui groaned, Itachi's other hand finding its way near Shisui's entrance, but only pressing slightly.

And as Itachi let his mouth wander further down, deep throating him, he felt the thick strings of cum hit the back of his throat, warm and salty, and over him Shisui cursed out a mantra of pleasure.

Shisui slumped over him on the throne, Itachi trying not to gag while Shisui had to catch his breath.

Itachi could taste Shisui's cum, smell his sex, feels his shivers, hear his pants. He was already aching for the next time.

Shisui smiled down at him.

“So, are you ready to go meet the hokage now?”

 


End file.
